A Little Too Salty
by seductivefeline
Summary: Ryou just wants to make cookies, but Marik is a horny bastard. Angstshipping. Oneshot.


Not my best work, but I wrote it on my phone.

* * *

It wasn't a secret that Marik really didn't like Ryou's father. This was understandable, since the man was absent for most of his life. Ryou never seemed to forgive him for this, but without fail any time his father said he would visit, Ryou would be incredibly happy.

Marik wasn't as forgiving. Anytime (and those times were rare) that his father would visit, Marik would spare no expense in being as inconvenient as possible. He would do small things, such as put itching powder on the toilet paper or in put in a red sock when he did laundry. Marik wanted to do far worse, if not for his boyfriend's complaints.

"Don't do anything bad to my father!" Ryou would scold, then withhold sex for a few days, which was the worst punishment he could muster for Marik.

And so, when Ryou's father informed him of his arrival that evening, Ryou scrambled to the kitchen to make him a nice dinner. Marik was in the next room, lounging on the couch, stubbornly thinking of ways to ruin Ryou's father's life without making it too obvious to his boyfriend.

Bored with his brooding, he hoisted himself up and headed into the kitchen. Ryou already had a plethora of ingredients out and was frantically moving about preparing something. Marik moved behind him and curled his arms around his boyfriend's small frame.

Ryou jumped; he had been so engrossed in what he had been doing he didn't even hear the light footfall of Marik approaching him. He glanced back to see him and smiled. "Hey you. Need something?"

"Just wanted to see you," Marik replied with a sickening amount of innocence.

But Ryou knew his boyfriend well He sighed and looked back to his work. "Marik, no, I'm trying to prepare my father a meal. We aren't doing that."

"Do what?" He asked teasingly.

Ryou just gave him an 'are you serious' look before turning to what he was doing again.

He rolled his eyes. "What are you making for the bastard?"

Ryou scoffed at the nickname but didn't say anything about it. "I'm making a stir fry. It's simple and it'll help get rid of the vegetables that are about to go bad."

"Stir fry? Egh."

"Don't worry. I'm adding chicken separately to mine and my father's plates."

"Good." Marik replied as he put his chin on Ryou's shoulder and stared down at what he was doing. "I'm no five star chef, but it doesn't look like you're making stir fry."

He saw no vegetables but rather flour, sugar, eggs, peanut butter and several other ingredients that he wasn't aware went into stir fry. Ryou chuckled. "No. I'm making cookies first so I have time to chill the dough."

Marik frowned disapprovingly. "You're making him cookies too?"

"Yes. Peanut butter cookies, since he's not a fan of sweets - stop that!" Ryou suddenly snapped as he swatted the hand straying towards his crotch with a wooden spoon.

Marik hissed and moved his hand away. "He doesn't deserve your cookies," he grumbled in response.

Ryou sighed. "I wish you'd make more of an effort to at least like him."

"Isn't it enough that I tolerate him?"

"You barely do!" He replied shortly, only to squeak when Marik grabbed his ass. "Will you stop?"

"I can't help it." Marik pretended to whine. "Just merely your presence excites me."

Ryou rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "Then go somewhere else. I'm a little busy in here, but how about this; if you bugger off now, and be good with my dad, I'll suck you off later." He compromised.

"Surely you don't expect me to wait that long?"

"That's my final offer."

"How about..." Marik moved to squeeze his ass again. "I fuck you over the counter now and you suck me off later?" He purred into Ryou's ear. He could feel the other man shudder at the offer. "We both win."

"Now how do I win in that offer?" Ryou complained, unable to move away since he was trapped between Marik's hips and the counter.

"Because I know you love my thick cock in your ass and in your mouth." Marik replied with an attractive chuckle that made Ryou shiver again.

"Fucking me over the counter while I'm cooking seems so unsanitary." Ryou sighed as Marik wrapped his arms around to his front and began undoing his belt and jeans.

"That's never stopped us before." He purred as he slid Ryou's pants down just enough to reveal his rear. He massaged the sensitive flesh and kissed his ear, coaxing pleasured groans.

"I don't know how I managed to get such a horny boyfriend," Ryou tutted as he dug his fingers into the counter.

"Don't act so innocent. You beg me to let you suck my dick." Marik chuckled as he slid his hand into the front of Ryou's boxers to take hold of his flaccid cock. The smaller man let out a gasp as cool hands took hold of the warm flesh. Marik freed it from its denim and cotton prison and began to jerk it until it began to harden under the rough ministrations. Ryou moaned happily and bucked his hips into the warm palm, immensely enjoying the wonderful attention his boyfriend was bestowing onto him.

Ryou began to let out another complaint about the whole situation until Marik placed two fingers at his lips.

He didn't even need command or instruction as he took the digits into his mouth. His expert tongue moved with grace (a quality rarely found in clumsy Ryou) along Marik's fingers, effectively soaking them with a thick, sticky layer of saliva.

"Please, don't let me keep you from your task." Marik purred as he pulled the fingers from his mouth and put them to his rear. Ryou began to shakily return to his task of putting the butter, sugar and eggs into a bowl.

He shook as Marik slipped a slick digit through the tight ring of muscle between his legs. He tried to concentrate on stirring the sugary mixture as Marik moved his middle finger in and out of him.

"I told you not to use spit as lube anymore. It hurts." Ryou complained.

Marik chuckled and shoved his fingers deeper. "But you're a bit of a masochist, my dear."

Ryou reached for the eggs and cracked one in the bowl, not noticing a few small bits of shell dropping in as well. "A-am not." He lied.

"You so are." Marik cooed as he nipped at the back of Ryou's ear, coaxing more moans. "Fine. We'll use that butter as lube."

"N-no!" Ryou snapped. "That's weird."

Marik tutted. "Fine. Give me a moment." He told Ryou as he shoved another finger into the tight passage. Ryou squealed and his legs trembled, threatening to give out. He shakily put a couple of tablespoons into the egg and butter mix.

"If you make me sore again, we won't fuck for days." Ryou groaned as he threw a glance back at Marik.

"I won't hurt you." He breathed, scissoring his fingers apart to stretch the ring of muscle. It made Ryou shake and moan. It hurt, but he was used to the preparation by now.

"Don't forget about those cookies." Marik whispered in Ryou's ear as he pulled his fingers out.

He huffed, but he shakily added brown sugar and slowly began stirring the ingredients he did this. Marik shoved a pair of fingers in his pocket and pulled out a small packet of lube.

He covered his hand in lubricant and slathered his need in it. As he worked himself up, he pressed his swollen head against Ryou's slick opening, smirking when he moaned in excitement. He glanced back at Marik with a needy gaze and wiggled his ass playfully.

"You ready?" Marik purred, prying Ryou's ass cheeks apart with his free hand.

He squeaked and looked back with a feverish gaze. "Y-yes."

His need was painful and rutted against the edge of the counter. His fingers tightened around the wooden spoon as Marik pushed the tip of his cock through the ring of muscle and into his tight passage. He grunted with effort as he slid in about halfway before sliding out.

Ryou drove his teeth into his lip. His whole body shook as he strained to adjust to Marik's thick size. No matter how often they went at it, there was always a period of discomfort when Marik first entered him. He exhaled heavily through his nose, squeaking a bit when Marik began to move slowly. They were shallow and careful at first, but with each small thrust he pushed a little deeper.

When Marik was at the point of full sheathing, he stopped and kissed the side of Ryou's neck soothingly, knowing his boyfriend's small body always strained to adjust to his larger size. Marik could feel his body shaking a little, which always prompted him to give him affectionate and comforting kisses.

Breathlessly, Ryou murmured, "Start moving."

This was an invitation for Marik to immediately begin thrusting. Ryou moaned, his fingers going white as he grappled the edge of the kitchen counter. It still burned, but the sensation of being filled by his lover's girth was enough for the pain to be bearable, and even a little enjoyable.

"Oh my god _dddd_..." Ryou groaned, his vision becoming blurry as he felt Marik hit his prostate in one of his thrusts. Marik was always good at aiming just right to hit such a sensitive spot, but he usually waited until Ryou was already a screaming mess.

"Don't forget the cookies," Marik warned, making his boyfriend whimper and reach for the bowl of dry ingredients and slowly add the to the sugar and egg mix. He got flour and baking powder on the counter as he shakily poured the mixture into the wet goop before he began stirring with a trembling spoon. It was incredibly difficult keeping his mind straight enough to even concept stirring the mixture.

Marik chuckled and kissed along his neck before sinking his teeth into the junction between his neck and shoulder, making Ryou yell out.

"Arrgh! Marik!"

By now, Marik was pounding into him. His body had grown used to his size, so now he was feeling nothing but wonderful pleasure slamming into him. Mariks sweaty hips slapped against Ryou's rear with each thrust, the noises intermingling with Ryou's little moans that Marik found to be adorable.

"Scream for me!" He demanded into Ryou's ear as he reached around and grabbed onto his dick, giving it a fierce jerk. Ryou mewled in need, struggling to stir the dough. As he panted, he reached over for the peanut butter and added a scoop to the mix. He yelped and groaned when Marik purposefully aimed for his prostate again. His knees helplessly trembled with need and lust.

Marik grunted, feeling Ryou's muscles tighten around his cock, increasing the friction and heat as he moved.

"Relax, _hayaty_." He told Ryou, gently stroking his erection. The smaller man whimpered and clenched the counter, unable to concentrate on the cookies any longer. The only thing he could even fathom was how fast Marik was pounding into him.

Marik grinned when he suddenly got an idea. As he slammed into his boyfriend, he fiercely jerked his warm cock in his palm until Ryou's noises increased even more, telling Marik he was close to cumming. With his free hand, he pulled the dough bowl a bit closer and angled it down a bit.

With a few well aimed thrusts, Ryou cried out and came. "Aa-AAHHH! Marik!"

As his body quaked, his semen splattered into the bowl, a streak of white now against the mixture. Ryou let out a few pitiful moans as he leaned his head back, his body tensing before relaxing.

Marik grinned and shoved the bowl away. He grabbed Ryou's hips and furiously pounded his ass until he came, groaning Ryou's name as he spilled semen into him. His boyfriend let out a soft noise as he felt the hot liquid fill him. With a slick pop, Marik pulled out from the other.

Ryou leaned against the counter and panted. He was sticky and spent. With a bleary gaze, he glanced over to the bowl, scowling when he saw the streaks of cum. "Mariiik..." He growled.

Marik pulled up Ryou's pants and kissed the back of his neck innocently. "What is it, hayaty? Enjoy yourself?"

"I did... but you made me finish in the dough..." He groaned, staring into the bowl with disgust.

"Damn. Well, I guess there's nothing you can do about it. Your father's gonna be here soon, and surely you don't have enough ingredients to remake the dough." He replied nonchalantly with a shrug.

"I-I'm not going to make the them now!"

"Why not? He won't know!" Marik cackled evilly, making Ryou groan.

"No!" He replied with a huff. "I'm going to go shower, since you've made me dirty." He sighed, rubbing his lower back. "When I get out, I'm going to throw the dough out and make that stir fry. Maybe go down to the bakery and get him some pastries..." he murmured as he left the room.

Marik sighed, but then turned to the bowl and got a mischievious look on his face.

...

A half an hour later, Ryou came downstairs, a towel in his hair. He saw his father had arrived and was sitting in the lounge room with Marik. He smiled and waved, ready to greet him, but then he saw a plate of freshly made cookies in front of him, making him go pale.

"Hello son. Thank you for the cookies. Marik says you made them for me." He smiled and bit into one. "They're delicious."


End file.
